


A certain redhead part II

by OikawaDork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou-centric, Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Fluff, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Seme!Kuroko, Slutty akashi at the end, Smut, Top Kuroko Tetsuya, only a bit don't expect too much, uke!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: When they went to different high schools and Kuroko is still determined. He have something up on his sleeve





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo I'm backkk bruh! This is the part two of 'a certain redhead' if you haven't read that one then be sure to read it firsttttt. I warned you that the characters are OOC because I cannot write them properly dkjdbdjxjxjdhd andddddd I apologize for wrong grammars and errors in the story if there's any. I hope you'll like it and I also warned you I'm not good at writing smut okay. So it may be cringey lol

Kuroko thought that he won already. That Akashi can be his all by himself. But boy he was wrong. He always suspect that Akashi has something for their former captain. The way he noticed how Akashi would look on their beloved senpai. How he trails behind him like a lost puppy. How Akashi is a bit lively than usual whenever he talks about his captain. No one can ever beat their senpai when it comes to getting Akashi's attention that easily. No one can but Nijimura. 

Kuroko's heart shatters as soon as he heard someone in the locker room. He heard those familiar sounds. The same exact sound in the library that day. The reason of the sound that is not caused by him. 

But by someone else...

He slowly walk towards the door. Getting nearer and nearer. He heard groaning and moaning. A sound of two bodies colliding. And utters of "harder" and "faster"

Kuroko clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. 

He knew that voice. He recognized those moans. 

_It was from Akashi. His Akashi_

Kuroko began trembling as soon as he heard the other voice. It was from their former captain. From Nijimura. The thought angered Kuroko and leaves as soon as possible. He couldn't bear to grasp what's happening anymore. 

_Why is Nijimura-san here? I thought he was in the states_

Kuroko thought holding onto his hair furiously. Nijimura came back to see Akashi right before he graduated from middle school. Even if Kuroko holds so much respect for his senpai. He couldn't help but think _How dare you. How dare you touch him before me._

Kuroko shouts and let out all of his anger. Tomorrow that day he didn't bother to attend the graduation

~~••~~••~~••~~

The miracles decided to go to their different paths. They went to their different schools in high school. Looking for a new journey. New teammates they could rely on and new rivals that are worth playing with. The fact that Akashi have to go to Rakuzan in Kyoto and is an hour away makes them a bit sad. Kise has 80% chance of seeing Akashi since his modelling always takes him in Kyoto and is so happy about it. Much to Aomine's annoyance

Kuroko went to Seirin and he met Kagami there. The bluenette tried to move on. 

On the incident not on Akashi

His first year in high school for basketball didn't start very well. He was immediately squeezed to death by none other than Kise. Kise is currently in Kaijo and they are against Seirin for a practice match

"Kurokocchi you've grown taller! (only a very little though but Kise is too exaggerated)" The blonde beamed as he hugged Kuroko

"Kise-kun please let me go. And you've shone brighter" Kuroko said showing no sign of expression 

"Oi Kise! Stop it you're killing him" Thank goodness Kuroko was saved and he was immediately released 

**********

As few days and months have passed he is slowly getting to see Akashi with a larger chance. One day Akashi decided to call all of the members of generation of miracles to tell them goodluck when the time comes they're facing each other from the different side of the court. They noticed those heterochromatic eyes Akashi has back in the final game they had in Teiko and immediately knew this is not him. (Some events happened together with Kagami intruding the meeting and what happened in the anime happens here too)

Akashi dismissed their meeting and everyone take their leave. Kuroko looks at Akashi straight into the the eye

"Is there something you wanted to say. Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as the bluenette felt shivers down his spine when he heard his first name being called by him again

"Nothing. Akashi-kun. Have a nice day" Kuroko said before leaving. Passing by Akashi his hands brushed over his arms and following Kagami and Furihata behind. Akashi narrowed his eyes as he clearly remembers what Kuroko did to him back in middle school at the library

_Those actions of yours still hunt me in my dreams_

************

Akashi went back and his teammates were shocked (especially Mibuchi) why he have shorter bangs. The redhead explains that his long bangs were bothering him. He saw Mayuzumi glanced at him in the corner. The look on his eyes that is directed to him made him feel uneasy. Until they went back inside the bus to go to their school. Akashi went to the locker room as he thought he might have forgotten something in there. (I think I have a thing for locker rooms lmao) When he opened the door he was a bit startled that Mayuzumi was there. Looking at him. The look Mayuzumi is giving him earlier is still there and Akashi becomes more uncomfortable

"I thought you were with the others Chihiro or might wanted to skip again" Akashi said calmly as he closes the door. Mayuzumi walk towards him and locked the door behind. It made the redhead raised his eyebrow 

"Chihiro. What's the problem that you have to lock the door?" Akashi asked as the eerie silence was starting to annoy him. He got no response while Mayuzumi is just facing his back on Akashi. Still silent. The redhead knitted his eyebrows and was about to say something when Mayuzumi finally faces him. His stare caused him to back up a bit

"C-Chihiro?" He doesn't like how this looks like. He doesn't like how he sees a hint of lust in those grey eyes. He doesn't like the feeling of little fear inside him. Mayuzumi took a step forward while Akashi step backwards until his back touched the wall

"Chihiro you better stop this or else"

"Or else what?" Mayuzumi whispers trapping Akashi and immediately pin both of his hands making the redhead helpless

"What, Chihi–mhhph!" He was cut off by the kiss. Mayuzumi practically devoured Akashi's mouth as he kisses him hungrily. Akashi couldn't breathe so he break from the kiss. His breathing was heavy

"Chihiro...you are aware....of the consequences...r..right?" Akashi tried to sound demanding but his breathe aren't cooperating

"Like that I care" Mayuzumi respond and swiftly tear off Akashi's clothes. It made him jolt and shiver that he's not wearing his shirt anymore

"Wait Chihiro!" Akashi protest and moans as a hand was rubbing on his private area. Both of his hands are pinned above his head and Akashi badly wants to strangle his senior because he won't unpin his hands and let him grip on the other's hair. Mayuzumi only removed his pants and undergarments and Akashi's eyes widened. He whimpers as a finger went inside his hole. Thrusting slowly and becoming fast. Another one was inserted he nearly shouted. Sooner he placed his three fingers inside and Akashi was moaning louder. The redhead's noises was enough to drive him crazy. He feels wetness and removed his fingers. Akashi whined at the loss of the feeling

"So you want this too huh" Mayuzumi held Akashi and let go of his hands. He kisses Akashi's neck causing him to moan and grip into Mayuzumi's hair. This scene is too familiar to him. It's too familiar that he thought it was Kuroko doing this to him. Despite Mayuzumi reminding him of Kuroko. He accidentally blurt out the wrong name

"A-Ahh Tetsuya..." 

Mayuzumi stopped and gave him a weird look. Akashi put a hand on his mouth as soon as he realized what he said. The look on Mayuzumi's face didn't look pleased

"I am fucking you here and yet you moan another guy's name. You don't have some consideration" Mayuzumi then bites on Akashi's flesh causing him to wince in pain. His nails are digging on Mayuzumi's back. The boy in front of him continue to bite on him then immediately put his dick inside Akashi's hole not giving him a warning. It made him shout as he wasn't expecting to be that big (pffft I'm sorry I found it a bit funny) Mayuzumi slowly thrust into him causing Akashi to wince. Mayuzumi groans at how tight he was and grip Akashi's leg. He soon fastened his thrusting as Akashi almost screams. Later on the pain was replaced by pleasure. Mayuzumi purposely missing Akashi's sweet spot so he would whine

"I will really make sure you can't walk straight after this" He said while slamming it to Akashi real hard. "Chi-Chihiro.."

"What?" He suddenly gripped on the redhead's cock causing him to jolt and moan

"Senpai!" Akashi shouts as he couldn't bear it anymore. "S-Stop i-it...senpai fuck me properly!" Akashi begged as he moans because Mayuzumi's thrust were starting to hurt him again. Akashi is not thinking straight anymore. Mayuzumi smirk in satisfaction and suddenly hit his spot. It made the redhead moan louder than before. Mayuzumi kisses his neck and continue thrusting into that area which made Akashi moan uncontrollably. Hitting the spot every thrust. Akashi's thighs began twitching a bit and Mayuzumi lifted both of his legs wrapping them in his waist. Akashi cling into him like his life was depended on it. He soon reach his orgasm but it was ruined when the cock was removed. He whines at the suddenly loss. He was suddenly facing the wall and his legs were unwrapped on Mayuzumi's waist. He was startled when something was put inside his hole again. Mayuzumi start thrusting as fast as he could while his hand rubs Akashi's private area up and down. The redhead continue his orgasm at the pleasure Mayuzumi was giving him. A warm liquid was released inside him and he let out a one final moan as his private is also leaking with white liquid. His legs were trembling and he fell down. 

Mayuzumi just helped him since Akashi couldn't walk properly or move....

Meanwhile, Kuroko slammed his headphone on the table. He was frustrated and he turn off the laptop. He breathe to calm his anger. Akashi has done it again. He was right. Akashi has something going on with that guy who resembles him. The record he listened just now was enough. He put some little device on Akashi's shirt so that he could hear what's happening and to find out what his relationship with Mayuzumi Chihiro would be. The signal went off as soon as they finished..

_I swear I will make you make noises louder than you did with them. Just you wait_

~~••~~••(ohoho he's possessive)••~~••~~

Akashi faced his teammates after the game. They had lost against Seirin and it was his first time losing. The old Akashi was finally back and regained consciousness. He thanked them for bearing with him and doing their best for the matches they played. Akashi was smiling at them softly and his teammates couldn't believe what a pure sight they were seeing. Especially Mibuchi of course. He was probably fanboying or fangirling, rather

On the other side of the court. Seirin was cheering for their victory and their senpais are really happy. Kuroko then glanced at Akashi's direction watching him interact with Mayuzumi. He narrowed his eyes as he thought his plan about what he's gonna do later. Of course he drag the other members of GoM with his plan. As it was the second reason why they are all there

Time passed by and they needed to leave. Kuroko excused himself that he have some place it attend to as it was urgent. His teammates allowed him and told him to take care. Kuroko leaves looking for a certain someone. _A certain redhead_. He suddenly found him in a corridor and Kuroko was thankful no one was around that time. Akashi seems to be talking to someone in the phone or wait for that person to pick it up as he saw Akashi begin tapping his foot waiting patiently. Kuroko crept up behind him immediately putting some cloth in his mouth also covering his nose. Akashi struggles a little and soon fainted. The bluenette dragged him into a vehicle and drove off on the way to his apartment

***********

He woke up feeling like his body was tied onto a chair. A blindfold covering his eyes and a piece of cloth in his mouth preventing him to make noises. He soon realized he was not alone as soon as he heard bickering and chit chatting. Somehow those voices are familiar to him

"I've never thought he would go this far"

"He really dragged us with his plan Midorimacchi! I can't believe he's not kidding when he told us"

"I've never thought he would be this possessive right Ki-chin??"

Akashi immediately knew it was his former teammates. He tried to squirm and speak but the cloth wouldn't allow him

"He's awake! Should we call him now Aominecchi??" He could hear the blonde sounded a bit worried

"Not now. He said we do what we want with him" Aomine respond walking closer to Akashi

"Oi. Are you really going to do it right in front of us nanodayo" 

Aomime ignored the greenhead and removed the cloth on Akashi's mouth. "I can't believe I'm finally doing it" Aomine mutters and kisses the redhead's neck. Akashi moans and it turn everyone on. It also made them froze

"A-Aominecchi!!" Kise whines trying to control his blush

"Aomine...w-what? Where a-am I? what are you d-doing–AHn!" Another bite and it almost drive Aomine crazy because of his moans. He can't see anything but darkness. Aomine was disturbed that his teammates are just watching him

"Are you guys just gonna stand there? I know you all want this too and even don't try to deny it" Aomine said and bit back on Akashi's skin. Midorima reluctantly move forward. Murasakibara also follows him. If Mido-chin is gonna do it then he would too

"Ehh!? I-I can't do this to Akashicchi!" Kise protested

"Stop being a baby and just do it! You know what he will do" Kise gulped as he slowly walk towards Akashi. Midorima and Murasakibara was stripping Akashi and removing the ropes. The redhead could feel kisses all over his body and some are almost reaching his bottom which makes him jolt. A hand was soon rubbing on his private and he moans in pleasure. He's guessing it was Midorima's hand. He feels like he was being lifted and that would be Murasakibara's doing while he kissed gently on Akashi's soft skin. The redhead kept moaning all over plus the hand on his dick that is rubbing up and down is not helping

"S-Stop...ahh! p-please.....let me g-go.. Ahhh~" Two fingers were shoved inside his little hole.

"Ahh! ahh~" Shit. He suddenly moan loudly which made Kise jump a little

"A-Akashicchi..?"

"Are you just going to stand there Kise??" Aomine said glaring at the blonde

"If you're not gonna do it Ki-chin he would get mad" Kise was panicking. Akashi was confused who were they talking about. Who's he?? Who the hell is it damn it. Akashi is becoming frustrated. He hates not knowing a thing that's going on like this. Kise took a step forward and leans over to place a kiss on the redhead's lips. Because of the pleasure Akashi is feeling he practically returns the kiss a bit harsh which made the blonde pull out

"Omg I can't believe I did it!" Kise screeched causing the other three to have a headache

"..Kise...please help..." Akashi is feeling weak again because of the wave of pleasure inside his trembling body. He's having mixed feelings: arousal, frustration, a bit of fear and anger. Anger because he badly wanted to know what the hell is going on

"Can s-someone! please—ahh..! tell me who the hell–AHH!...planned t-this.." He managed to say in between his moans as Midorima's hand is rubbing his private faster and Aomine putting his fingers in and out in a quick pace together with Murasakibara still kissing him gently on the neck. Kise was still frozen unable to process what's going on until someone opened the door causing all of them to stop

"It was me"

A pair of sky blue eyes stared back at them. They immediately get off of Akashi and stood up properly

"I see you're enjoying it too much Akashi-kun" The redhead whimpers when he heard his voice. Kuroko walks inside and signaled everyone to head out which they almost run out of the room and closes ths door. Kuroko turn his attention to the redhead that was sitting on the chair. No clothes on and was flushing all over still blindfolded. The bluenette bend down to be on Akashi's eye level. Removing the blindfold. He saw two pairs of ruby red eyes staring back at his icy blue ones. Akashi's eyes are watery he noticed

"Did you like it? Having them pleasure you all over and over again" Kuroko said smiling sickeningly at him. Akashi whimpers a bit as he felt a hand grip on his arms

"You're quite a moaner Akashi-kun. Especially with _Nijimura-san_ and _Mayuzumi-san_ huh" Akashi's eyes widened. He was surprised Kuroko knew about it though he made sure that no one have witnessed him being banged by his senpais in the locker rooms. 

"How did you–" He was cut a off by an index finger on his lip. "I have my ways Akashi-kun. I waited for so long and this finally happened you won't go anywhere and you cannot escape this Akashi-kun. So it will be my turn to dominate you" He told Akashi in a demanding tone. The redhead only gulps when Kuroko lean over to whisper something on his ear in a husky tone 

"Let's finish where we left off on that day in the library. _Seijūrō_" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I'm back lol. 
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter lmao I can't do smut properly so you might find it cringey I'm sorry. This is the last part I spend four days to finish the story so here it is! Good luck!
> 
> Also, fluff at the end it melts my heart actually (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

Akashi was harshly dropped into a bed and groans in pain. The bluenette went on top of him with lust in those blue eyes. He doesn't waste some time and immediately kisses the redhead beneath him. Both of hands pinned above his head on the bed. Akashi's hips twitch a bit and Kuroko holds them in place. The redhead kisses back letting the tongue makes it way inside. Soft gasp was released when Kuroko started touching him all over his sensitive body. Kuroko pulls out as a 'pop' sound was heard. He lets go of Akashi's hand and makes it way to the back of Kuroko's hair. Akashi's eyes were half lidded looking at Kuroko. Expression so seductive

"You are turning me on Akashi-kun. With the look on your face. I wonder what you would look like giving a blowjob" Kuroko then pulls Akashi's red hair and gets off of him. He made him kneel with his hands pressed on the floor. The bluenette removed his undergarments and his length was revealed. He positioned it right in front Akashi's mouth 

"Suck it" Akashi hesitantly opened his mouth when suddenly the grip on his hair become harder

"Open it wide. You can't swallow it if you open just slightly" Kuroko demand that made Akashi shivers. The redhead took it slowly. Inch by inch. Eyes are softly closed as he swallows. It made Kuroko moan as the redhead keep sucking it slowly. He moved Akashi's head in so that his length was fully in his mouth. The redhead began bobbing his head faster that makes Kuroko moaned uncontrolably. He feels that he was close. The bluenette releases the liquid and get Akashi off. There were strings of cum leaking into Akashi's agape mouth. The redhead unconsciously lick them that turn on the bluenette even more

"You are so seductive Akashi-kun" Kuroko carry him back on the bed. Spreading his legs wide open. Bringing them up to his chest. Kuroko smirk down as Akashi's legs were trembling a bit

"K-Kuroko"

"Shhh..." The bluenette brushes his private into Akashi's entrance making the redhead whines. He kept doing it and Akashi's becoming impatient. Moaning and gasping softly

"K-Kuroko please s-stop...fuck me already please!" Akashi was moaning and tears fall from his eyes when Kuroko kept brushing the tip of his cock into his entrance. Kuroko smirked as he slowly enter his private into the redhead's throbbing hole. He suddenly move it faster making the Akashi moan louder. Louder than the moans he made when Nijimura and Mayuzumi pleasures him. Kuroko let out a satisfied grin as he thrusts deeper into him. Moving his face closer to Akashi. Foreheads almost touching. Akashi decided to place a sweet kiss on the bluenette's lips which send shiver down his spine. Kuroko pulls out and thrust faster

"A-Ahh...Kuroko..ahhh! p-please h...harder AHH!" Something was hit inside and Kuroko knew it was his sweet spot. He kept thrusting into that area until he could feel Akashi is getting near into his climax. He suddenly stop thrusting. Akashi was confused and looks at him with half lidded eyes

"Call me by my first name Seijūrō. If you wanted me to continue, call me Tetsuya"

"T-Tetsuya..." 

"I can't hear you. Seijūrō"

"Tetsuya!" Akashi managed to say and Kuroko smirked. Kuroko started to thrust again deep and fast. The petite legs that were on his shoulder trembles violently because of the pleasure he's receiving. The room was filled with moans and gasp. Kuroko cursed under his breath when Akashi's hole tightens around his dick. 

"Oh shit...you're such a..g-good boy...letting m-me–ahh~ f-fuck you like t-this"

Kuroko said in between moans and gasps. The bluenette's grip on Akashi's thigh become stronger that made the redhead jolt. Kuroko's thrusts are fast and hard enough to make Akashi's body shook that drives him insane. The bed was creaking loudly and was also shaking in the most violent way. Akashi's moans became high pitched ones that it's a sign he's close

"Ahhh! f-faster! T-TETSU—YAHH! I'M–AHHH!! oh crap!" 

Akashi's mind is still going crazy and the only thing that was running into his head is the cock that keeps pushing in and pulling out inside his pretty hole in an extremely fast pace. Then he cums all over their stomachs and shivers when Kuroko was still pounding into him. Soon, Kuroko released it all inside and some leaks out because of how many white thick fluid he let out. The bluenette pulls out, letting go of Akashi and rolls to the side of the bed. Both of them try catching their breath. Kuroko looks at the teen beside him who was trembling slightly. Kuroko frowned and decided to place a sweet kiss on the redhead's forehead. It made Akashi smile a bit. He was too tired

"That was great" The blue haired teen commented. Akashi agreed. He had never experienced such things like that. How good was it. It surely made Akashi moans louder than ever. Kuroko then suddenly kissed him. The kiss was gentle and passionate Akashi decided to kiss back closing his eyes. Feeling the warmth of Kuroko's lips into his. Kuroko then pulls away and looks at those red eyes. He caresses Akashi's cheeks. The lust that was in his eyes earlier was replaced with a loving stare

"Kuroko.." Just when Akashi's brain became conscious he return from calling Kuroko by his last name

"Akashi-kun...I really, really like you. So much, since the day I laid my eyes on you" He said, making the other's eyes go wide

"I became so possessive about it and I'm sorry...I just couldn't bear it that y-you and senpai–" Kuroko didn't realize a tear was rolling down and he was cut off by Akashi who calms him down

"Tetsuya, don't cry.." It was now Akashi who was caressing him "I'm sorry I couldn't realize your feelings back then and had to tell you that Mayuzumi-san was the better model" Akashi bit his lower lip and lean closer

"I'm sorry Tetsuya, for ignoring your feelings you have for me"

Kuroko stare back at those beautiful red eyes. He smiled warmly and said:

"I love you, Seijūrō"

Akashi smiled back at him. All the past memories that happened earlier cleansed

_"I love you too Tetsuya"_

They cuddle all through the rest of the night.

**~~••~••~••~~**

**-BONUS-**

The next morning the two immediately make out when they woke up. The hickeys on Akashi's chest and neck increased and he even ride Kuroko. There were also small bruises on his thighs that is all made by Kuroko.

The members of generation of miracles decided to go visit because of curiosity and worry to what the bluenette did to Akashi. They managed to enter the apartment's basement but there was no one there. So they came to the living room which is near to Kuroko's room which Akashi is in. They heard suddenly heard a soft moan and they are certain that it belongs to Kuroko. Another high pitched moan was heard and they jump in surprise. It has to be coming from Akashi. They went nearer and immediately regret it

"—ahh! This is s-so m-much"

"Like t-that daddy? I'm bouncing u-up and down on y-your dick" He managed to say between his moans

"Like a slut"

"I'm your slut~" 

_'WTF!?!?' _

Was all they could think. Their ears has been destroyed and their hearts has been crushed. Akashi chose Kuroko and there's no chances for them

'_I never thought Kurokocchi would be extremely seme!"_

_'Kuro-chin is really annoying...having to pleasure Aka-chin all the time'_

_'This made my head aches nanodayo'_

_'I will fucking kill you Tetsu! You sneaky bastard!'_

The GoM swears that they will never–as in never, going to visit Kuroko's apartment without him knowing it because they might walk in while Kuroko and Akashi are having sex on the couch and Akashi shamelessly moaning louder under Kuroko's body.

Pretty sure they have to wash their eyes with bleach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope you like it! Even though the characters are OOC. I wanted Akashi to be all submissive and I'm stuck reading fan fics about uke Akashi so I made one to calm my fangirling. The same goes for Kuroko! I want him to be the seme!!! Because I really found it hot if their role is reversed I like to try out what people aren't expecting. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for those who are going to leave kudos to this work THANK YOU!!(づ￣ ³￣)づ

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeee 'sup guyzzz. I wanted to clear that Akashi and Mayuzumi did have a thing and Mayuzumi is always thigh-fucking Akashi i don't even know what is it or I'm not sure rather. With Nijimura, he decided to visit Akashi on the last day of his middle school and they kinda heat something up Akashi unconsciously seduced Nijimura that's why that happens lmao.
> 
> Also! I want Kise to be the gentle and sweet along with Murasakibara as hinted that he's kissin Akashi just gently. Byeee and I hope you enjoy itt


End file.
